striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Meio's Army
Meio's Army ( ) is the main antagonistic force in the 2014 Strider. As its name indicates, Meio's Army is a major military force loyal to Grandmaster Meio, which currently holds all of Eurasia under its control. The army has built a center of command in the city of Kazakh, under the leadership of the country's former military officer, General Mikiel. Overview The group was likely formed by General Mikiel, a veteran Kazakh officer who joined the Grandmaster upon his appearance on Earth and, as a member of the army, took over all of Kazakh City under Meio's authorityCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #22: Military Officer Mikiel. Using this army, Meio waged war against the world in order to conquer it all. A short time after, Meio's Army built the massive Airship Balrog, a powerful flying fortress which became pivotal in solidifying Meio's take of the planetCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #10: Flying Battleship Balrog. Currently, the army holds unopposed control over Kazakh City and the rest of Eurasia. Albeit a majority of the world appears to have fallen against Meio and his military force, there still appears to be some conflicts outside of Kazakh City, as several Sovkhoz tanks are seen being mobilized outside the city borders. The army is also aware that a Resistance movement has been formed within its territoryCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "Disobedience will be punished. Revolution will be crushed.", and takes efforts to hunt down any members or symphatizers from within the population.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "And now a special message. There will be an additional food lottery at 1600 hours, for citizens who report dissent among the populace." Headquarters Meio's Army built their base of operations in Kazakh City, in a massive military complex known as the Military Ring. The Military Ring was built by gathering the most advanced technology at the army's disposal, and serves both as their manufacturing and staging ground. The Military Ring is also heavily defended against intruders, counting with a large perimeter wall and thousands of anti-personnel weapons and traps installed within, coming from Mikiel's collection of weapons.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #05: Military Ring Some of the important buildings within the Military Ring include: * Military Fortress: A large, heavily armored fortress which serves as an army warehouse, housing the standard weaponry used by the troops, and serving as a parking and airport for their tanks and flying vehicles. * Military Prison: A huge prison complex where the military incarcerates those who break the strict rules in Kazakh City, as well as those who defy or oppose Grandmaster Meio, under charges of "heresy"Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #15: The Prisoner. The prison itself, however, is barely inhabited during Hiryu's visit, most likely because most captured prisoners tend to become guinea pigs in the Research Facility instead.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #04: Kazakh City Citizens * Command Center: The strategical heart of Meio's Army, the Command Center is the control tower from where every movement of the army is planned and carried out. Housing several advanced computer terminals and stations, Command Center is able to communicate with all military personnel and program every movement of the Airship Balrog. * Military Hangars: Found in the same area as the Command Center, the Military Hangars is the central manufacturing area of Meio's Army. This area houses several manufacturing plants and hangar bays where production and storage of their military vehicles is carried out. The area also houses a number of missile silos. Weapon Production The army's scientific core is actually found in the Research Facility. The Research Facility works independently from the army, and supplies them with mechanical weapons and the mass-production of the android troops making up their ranks. The facility has also provided its service in the creation of certain biological weapons, albeit without much success.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #09: Research Facility On the other hand, as stated above, Meio's Army takes care of manufacturing their own vehicles in the Military Hangars. Sovkhoz The Sovkhoz (called Military Area Tank ( ) in Japanese) is the primary tank model produced by the army, named after the Sovkhoz Я tank. This is a model of hover tank equipped with black and red ceramic plates forming a thick and durable armor, and a typical turret with an antenna installed on top, possibly used in a radar system. The turret's gun is of middle size with full vertical mobility, and since it is designed similar to the one in Mikiel's "personal MechTank" its likely able to shoot blasts of charged plasma as ammunition. Sovkhoz tanks are produced in large numbers by the army itself, built in mechanical assemblies within the Military Hangars. Dozens of Sovkhoz can be seen stored within Hangar Bays in the area, and many more are seen parked in areas like the Motor Pool and the Military Fortress. Finally, a group of them can be seen marching outside the city in the backgrounds of the Kazakh Outskirts. In spite of this, however, Hiryu never actually faces a single Sovkhoz during his mission. StrHD_sovkhoz_concept.png|Concept art Skiff Meio's Army employs two models of Skiff airships to travel across Kazakh City: the small, personal flying platforms can carry Troopers throughout the city skies, and the large 4-man transport chopper can deploy troops to the battlefield. It's presumed both models are produced in the Military Hangars just like the tanks, but this is not confirmed. The large Skiff models can be spotted parked in the rooftops of the Military Fortress. Airship Balrog The greatest asset owned by Meio's Army, the Airship Balrog is a massive flying carrier that played a big part in Grandmaster Meio's rise to power. The airship is massive and possess several gun batteries, cannons and Laser Turrets installed all over its surface and interior areas. Even after its role in the war was over, the Balrog was later upgraded with modern technology and still remains in activity, flying around the skies of Kazakh City to serve both as proof of Meio's absolute power, and as a deterrent to prevent the surrounding areas to rise up in arms. Tornado Mikiel's most prized possession, the MechTank codenamed "Tornado" (торнадо) is a large hover tank equipped with several different weapons, including a plasma cannon, gatling guns, napalm bombs and turrets. The tank was initially constructed under Mikiel's orders to serve as his personal battle platform, but its huge production costs and very unique internal design prevented it from reaching mass-production.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #26: Tornado Despite its shortcomings, Mikiel is extremelly prideful of his Tornado, and keeps it stored deep within Hangar Bay Zeta. Members Though it is unknown if the army was at one point staffed by human beings, currently most of the force in Meio's Army is conformed by mass-produced androids known as "Troopers". These androids, however, are not entirely mindless: they show a degree of self-awareness, and are capable of recognizing speechCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Tong Pooh: "Troops, stand your ground, the end for this Strider is at hand.", receive orders and encouragement, as well as speak and taunt intruders. * General Mikiel: The leader of Meio's Army and overseer of all military activity on Earth in the name of Grandmaster Meio. All troopers (save the Vityaz-1) respond directly to him. * Vityaz-1: Meio's personal elite soldiers stand as the highest-ranking android troops, being much more capable than any trooper. Though most of them are only found inside Meio's Tower, there are four Vityaz-1 in charge of the Inspection Stations in the city outskirts. * Molniya: Holding the rank of "Lieutenant"Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #13: Molniya - Military Lieutenant, the Molniya are designed specifically to serve as superior officers within the military, possessing better training and more precise AI parameters. A number of Molniya Troopers are also found at the Commmand Center after Mikiel's death. * Military Troopers: The army's primary infantry unit, these troopers make up the majority of the land forces in the army. * Light Troopers: The most basic and weak model of Trooper, they serve as the police force, working at the front-lines of the army enforcing Meio's rule in the cilivian areas of the city. They are the backbone of the army, next to the Military Troopers. * Military engineers: A large number of technicians that work for the army in the development and maintenance of their vehicles and weapons. A team of engineers were also behind the construction of Mikiel's Tornado.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Story Intel #26: Tornado - Mecha-Tank References Category:Groups